


Team Free Will Trims a Tree

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Team Free Will 2.0 Celebrates the Holidays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Team Free Will decides to celebrate the holidays like a family and do holiday traditions. First step is getting a tree to decorate. This is just a fluffy and cute pic about that. Part 1 in a Holiday series.





	Team Free Will Trims a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated if you want to leave one!

December rolled around and for some reason this year Dean decided they were going to celebrate properly, the whole 9 yards. 

First thing’s first was they would get a tree, and not one of those fake pieces of plastic, no a real tree. Sam rolled his eyes when Dean first brought up the idea.

“Why do we need a Christmas tree, Dean?” Sam argued.

“Because it will be cool to finally have a real Christmas for once with a family and decorations and we can just relax for once and have an actual holiday celebration like we’ve wanted since we were kids,” Dean countered. 

Sam couldn’t argue with that. And he had to admit spending a real Christmas with Dean, Cas, and Jack, his family, sounded really good.

So, the four of them drove to a local tree farm in Lawrence, Kansas where they could pick out and chop down their own Christmas tree. They took another car that was in the bunker’s garage that Dean had fixed up, because no way was Dean going to put a giant tree on or in Baby and risk getting sap and needles all over her. Or risk the tree scratching or denting the car. No way.

As the four of them got out of the car and started walking Jack asked, “So why are we here again?”

“Because it’s a Christmas tradition to put up a tree and decorate it for Christmas, and for once we’re gonna have a proper Christmas,” Dean said, holding the chainsaw he brought with him to chop down the Christmas tree. 

As they approached the trees Jack found a tree that he liked, “Hey guys what about this one?,” Jack yelled, pointing to the tree he picked out that was short and missing a quite a few needles, was a sad looking tree.

“Uh Jack the tree is supposed to be tall, big, with lots of needles, this one is kinda the opposite,” Sam said trying to be gentle in letting Jack down, while explaining to him how to properly choose a Christmas tree.

“I believe they call trees like these ‘Charlie Brown trees’” Cas said using air quotes.

‘Yea and we don’t want any Charlie Brown trees,” Dean added.

“Who’s Charlie Brown?” Jack asked.

“I’ll show you when we get back to the bunker,” Dean said _Man like father like son_ Dean thought, thinking back to when he first referenced Charlie Brown to Cas and showed him the cartoons.

They had spent an hour trying to pick out the perfect tree with still no luck. All the trees were too short, not green enough, the base of the tree wasn’t stable enough, the needles were falling off or turning brown, there were bare spots, or is simply just wasn’t the tree for them.  
Finally, Jack pointed to one and said, “Hey guys I think this may be it,” 

The tree was a beautiful, tall gorgeous green tree. It was perfect. All of them looked at it and knew this was the tree for them. Jack got down with Dean to cut the stump of the tree while Sam and Cas held the tree up while they were cutting it. Sam paid for the tree while Cas and Dean took it back to their car with Jack.

They drove back to the bunker to drop off Sam and Jack, who were setting up the tree while Dean and Cas went back out to grab ornaments, because unsurprisingly while the Men of Letters had big collections of magical objects and lore books, they didn’t have anything to use as Christmas décor. 

Dean and Cas drove to Target to pick up some cheap décor for the bunker and the tree. The four of them had discussed earlier what they wanted on the tree. Sam wanted something simple, elegant, and classy like all gold and silver with touches of red. Dean wanted colorful and bright and all out. In the end Sam figured he could live with the over-decorating style his brother wanted because it made him happy to see Dean so happy and that’s all he really wanted anyway was to see his brother happy again. Besides he had found something to get a little revenge on Dean.

So Dean and Cas pulled up to Target and walked back to the Christmas section and Dean grabbed all kinds of ornaments of all different colors. He even bought glittery ornaments because he thought they were pretty. He found a pie and immediately grabbed it. Dean then spotted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich ornament and threw it in the cart because he remembered that when Cas was human he liked those.

Cas wandered off and found a bee ornament and picked that up along with a burger ornament for Dean. Cas found a set of cowboy hats that he knew Dean would love and it reminded him of first case they worked since he came back, so he knew he had to have it.

“Whatcha find, Cas?” Dean asked, when he saw Cas come back with a few ornaments.

“A bee ornament because bees are the most vital species to the planet, a burger ornament because I know you love burgers, and a set of cowboy hat ornaments since I know you love cowboys so much and it reminded me of the first case we tougher did when I came back,” Cas smiled.

Dean was smiling too. _Man I love this, dork_ , Dean thought.  
“I got you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich since I know when you were human, you loved those,” Dean told Cas, as he rubbed the back of his head, since he was worried about what Cas would think of that ornament.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas was so happy Dean thought of him.

“C’mon we gotta find a couple things for Sam and Jack to put on too,” Dean said so they split up again, and Dean searched for stuff Sam liked and Cas went searching for Jack.

Dean found a head of lettuce as an ornament, which he immediately grabbed because Sammy loves rabbit food. Dean also grabbed for Sam and stack of books as an ornament, and a beautiful gold ornament, since Sam said he wanted elegant, that was surprisingly classy for something found at Target. 

Cas was having a hard time finding Jack something. Until he found an ornament that was a mini picture frame. He figured he could a picture of Kelly in there for Jack to have. When Cas told Dean told about that idea, Dean said he loved that idea for Jack.

Next they grabbed a few sets of multicolored lights and various strands of sparkly garland. And the last they needed was a tree topper.

Dean grabbed an angel and turned to Cas, “Hey Cas, this a relative of yours?” 

Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed it from Dean’s hands, “No, Dean. And we are not getting an angel as a tree topper,”

“Okay fine. What do you want as a tree topper,”

“A star,”

“Okay,” Dean looked around and found a stars in a variety of colors, but picked the blue one to show Cas, “Here what about this one? It matches your eyes” _Shit I didn’t mean to say that last bit out loud_ Dean thought.

Cas blushed, “I like it” And took the star from Dean before putting it in the cart. They then made their way to the front of the store and checked out.

On the way back Dean put found a radio station that was playing Christmas music covered by classic rock bands. He was signing way off key, but he didn’t care. He was so happy to have his family all together for Christmas. Cas smiled watching Dean so happy and in such a good mood. Cas even joined along singing and soon the angel and the hunter were laughing and singing off key to Christmas music on the way back to the bunker. Dean didn’t think he’d had this much for on a simple drive in a long time.

Meanwhile, in the bunker, Jack and Sam were setting up the tree in bunker’s library. Sam put on Christmas music since he figured Jack should get the full experience of Christmas. While they were setting up the tree, Sam was teaching Jack all about Christmas- the traditions people did and about the more religious sides of it. 

As Sam was explaining some of the traditions such as baking cookies, buying gifts, going to holiday parties, light displays, and of course the Christmas tree, Jack asked, “So did you do all those things with Dean and your family?”

Sam turned to Jack, “No my family was not one to celebrate Christmas much. We just exchanged gifts we bought each other from a gas station or motel gift shop. And that was it. No parties or trees or anything fancy. This life doesn’t allow you to do things like that. We did spend one year at Bobby’s, and that was as close to a ‘real’ Christmas as we ever got. We never had much of family besides each other and Dad, and once he died, Dean and I never really did much except, uh, the year Dean went to Hell. I think that’s why Dean wants to celebrate now. You and Cas are our family and we have a real home here and Dean wants to do the things we never got to do,” Sam was starting to get a little emotional now between thinking about Dean going to Hell and thinking about all the things they never did like normal families did. But now they had a chance to do some of those things and Sam suddenly saw why this meant so much to Dean to do all this. He got it now.

At that time Dean and Cas walked through the bunker door carrying a crap ton of Christmas decorations. 

“Hey we’re back with crap ton of decorations so let’s get in to it,” Dean yelled from the bunker’s entry.

Sam and Jack went to help Dean and Cas bring in the decorations.

“Sam and I set up the tree!” Jack said, “Come see!” Castiel followed Jack.

When Sam and Dean were alone Sam turned to Dean, “At first this whole Christmas thing didn’t make sense to me, but the more I thought about it, I get it. We have a real home and a family and that’s something we should celebrate,” Sam then hugged Dean 

Dean was touched, but of course he didn’t show it, “Alright, Sammy, no chick flick moments,” and Dean walked towards the tree and began helping decorate the tree.

Dean showed Sam the ornaments he got for him. Sam loved the elegant gold one and the stack of books. He rolled his eyes when Dean gave him the lettuce ornament.

“Alright let’s get to it! First the lights go on,” Dean said as he began to open a box of lights and toss one to each of them to open as well.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Because that’s how it is. First lights, then ornaments, then garland, and finally the tree topper and I don’t mean him” Dean said point to Cas.

“I don’t understand, why would you put Castiel on the tree?”

“He means putting an angel on the tree. It’s traditional for a Christmas trees to have an angel as their tree topper,” Cas added

“But we have a star instead since we can’t put Cas on the tree,” Dean joked, and Cas just gave him a glare.

Once all the box of lights were open Sam tested each of the set of lights to make sure they were working before he and Sam wrapped the lights all the way around the tree.

While they were putting on the lights, Jack decided to put on Christmas music. Dean started shaking his hips, dancing and singing very loudly. Sam rolled his eyes but smiled. Jack followed Dean’s lead and started dancing with him. Cas couldn’t resist, so he began dancing, too. Dean turned and was shocked to see Cas could actually dance well. _Man that dorky little dude, really has some moves_ Dean thought. Sam, realizing he looked stupid for being the only one not dancing, danced as along with the rest of them. His moves were not as good as Cas’.

The four of them began putting up ornaments and decorating the tree. Dean reached up to put an ornament on the tree, and at the same Cas reached up and went for the same branch. They both felt a shock that didn’t come from the lights on the tree. Dean blushed redder than the ornaments. Sam noticed, but didn’t say anything, just shook his head.

Once the tree was done all that was left was to put on the topper. Sam put it on since he was the only one who could reach. They all stood back and admired the tree, feeling something very magical and special at just enjoying this time with each other, especially Dean.

Dean was having one of the best holiday seasons he’d ever had and it had only just begun. Normally he dreaded this time of year, but this year he was spending it with his family doing real holiday traditions. Sure they lived in a underground bunker and two of them weren’t even human, but this was his home and his family and he was damn grateful for them.


End file.
